


Lies of the Beautiful People

by airmidm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airmidm/pseuds/airmidm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ginny is taken in by Bill to stop her parents from sending her to St Mungo's after the events of her first year. This is the story of what happens next... Draco/Ginny/Blaise as well as other assorted ships. Not too terribly friendly towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and Disclaimer: This is an AU, since it has removed Ginny Weasley from the events of the HP series after Chamber of Secrets. Aiden and Aradia are mine, the rest belong to JKR, I just play in her sandbox. None of the songs/lyrics belong to me either; they belong to whatever band/songwriter responsible for sharing them with the world. They do give you a playlist of sorts! Also, I am not a Trio fan and I tend to write fics that do not put them in the best light, you have been warned.

Ginny simply sat there, watching Bill and Dumbledore explain quite plainly to her parents that the Wizengamot had felt it necessary to give Bill custody of her once her parent’s plans had been explained. She had been stunned when she had been told that they would be taking her straight to St Mungo’s and only _if_ the healers felt her not a threat would she ever be released again. Horrified, she had nearly begged Dumbledore to help her and he had. Which had brought her to this moment.

Bill smiled as he crouched down in front of the chair in Dumbledore’s office where she had been curled up for hours and hours after being released from the hospital wing, his arms open wide. “You’ll like Egypt, Gin. I promise that they will stay away. Believe me?”

She smiled though she knew it had to be a bit wobbly, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing all over again. Bill would keep her safe, that much Ginny knew but it was the rest that still had her off-kilter. It hurt badly knowing her family thought so little of her. Holding tight, Bill picked her up and walked to the Floo.

“Just hold on, Gin, I won’t ever let you down like they did.”

Ginny knew without a doubt that he meant it. She felt safe and happy for the first time in a year as they whirled away in the green flames. He was giving her a new start, a whole new life and she would take the opportunity and run with it.

\--dbg--

“Gin!”

Gin peeked down over the wall of the Urn Tomb in Petra, grinning widely though it was hidden by the traditional Bedouin clothing she had worn for their trek through the desert. At thirteen she had seen so much of the world in and around Egypt and loved every moment of it. Though, if the look on Bill’s face was anything to go by she was in a spot of trouble for disappearing off the moment they had stopped to rest.

 “Up here,” she called, down, swinging down off the wall and sliding down the rope, her booted feet landing silently on the ground, not needing to watch Aradia’s descent to know that her friend would make it down safely.

He was trying to scowl at her, though both of them knew he truly wasn’t upset. Rolling his eyes, Bill tried to be stern. “I swear! You get more adventurous by the day!”

Snickering, she raced over and hugged him tightly. They both knew that he, Charlie, and the twins only spurned her on when they were together in the summers. So, if anything she could always blame them…though she never would. Nor would she blame the other curse breakers who liked to see just how daring she could be. “Dia and I were just exploring.”

He chuckled. “Next time, tell me. I think you shave a year off my life every time you decide to show just how much of a daredevil you are.”

  
She giggled. “Pot…this is cauldron…you’re black!”

He shooed her towards the waiting camels. “We’re almost to the site. You wouldn’t want to miss out on exploring _that_ would you?”

Wide-eyed, she ran over and climbed onto the camel with the ease of long practice. Once they were moving again, she looked over the desert and smiled happily before sharing a look of mischief with her friend. She was most certainly the luckiest girl in the world.

 --dbg--

 “Oi! You three!”

Bill just shook his head and didn’t bother wasting his breath trying to call them down. Charlie should know better, but if he didn’t than it was on him. The five of them had gathered at the Dragon Preserve in Romania to celebrate Gin’s fourteenth birthday before the twins would go to Hogwarts for their final year. Of course, the moment the younger three were together, mayhem ensued. He couldn’t find it in him to mind. Instead, he stifled a laugh as Charlie tried to call them down again – this time in Romanian. _That got their attention_ , he thought wryly, as the three of them barrelled towards the ground, bringing their brooms to a halt dangerously close to the ground. “You know,” he teased, “perhaps leaving you here the first term isn’t a wise idea. I could come back for you at Yule only to find you riding the dragons.”

Charlie looked more than a bit panicked. “Bill! Do not give her ideas!”

He tipped his head back and laughed at the crafty look on Gin’s face. Really, what else could he do? He, along with the other three, had spoilt her rotten at every turn since he had taken custody of her just over two years ago. He harboured no doubts that if riding a dragon was possible, Gin would wheedle it out of someone on the preserve before the week was up. They adored her as proper brothers should was all. Telling her ‘no’ was something none of them did unless her request was too outlandish and Gin had learnt quickly what the boundaries were. Taking pity on Charlie, he scooped up her broom and tossed her over his shoulder. “Come on, there is cake for the Princess.”

“And presents?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, and presents.”

Her laughter filled the air.

It was moments like this that reminded Bill just why he’d fought so hard to have her with him. The gods only knew what she would be facing had he and Dumbledore not stepped in.

\--dbg--

Gin was all but bouncing with glee. It was time for Bill to return. Not that the months in Romania hadn’t been fun, because they had been…but she really missed Bill. She missed Egypt…well the entire Near East to be honest. Charlie was lovely and she adored him, but Romania wasn’t the same. She _would_ treasure every moment they’d had- the dragon rides, the festivals in the nearby village, and the sheer fun it had been to explore the area and even the quiet evenings at his little cottage.

When the Floo flared to life, it took all she had in her not to race over and tackle him the moment he appeared. Bouncing from foot to foot, she waited until he set aside his knapsack and trunk before launching herself into his arms. “Oh I missed you!”

Kissing the top of her head, Bill hugged her tight. “I missed you too, Gin. Happy Yule!”

“Tell me everything,” she demanded, albeit sweetly, the moment she was back on her feet. “All that you didn’t tell me in your letters.”

Charlie snickered, kicked back in his favourite chair over by the Yule tree. “Let him take his coat off, baby girl.”

Exasperated, she flounced over and threw herself into the big, fluffy armchair. Crossing her arms over her chest, she adopted a long-suffering look and rolled her eyes dramatically. It was all a show, of course, but one that her brothers expected and Gin never was one to let an opportunity to play ‘Princess’ pass her by. Huffing, she sighed heavily. “Fine, fine, make me wait.”

Bill tossed his coat on the third chair and dug into his knapsack, tossing her a brightly wrapped gift over his shoulder which she caught neatly. “Will a present make you feel better?”

Grinning, she hurried to unwrap it. Rather than actual wrapping paper it was a gorgeous pashmina in emerald green with stunning silver embroidery. Inside was an exquisite silver necklace, one that she noted was Bedouin worked. Thrilled, she jumped up and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Ohh, thank you!”

“I’m forgiven then?”

She snickered. “Of course you are. Dinner should be ready soon.”

He looked scared. “You didn’t make it, did you?”

She shook her head. “Gods no! You know I can’t cook!”

“She’s right you know,” he said to Charlie, shaking his head sadly. “This one won’t be anyone’s house witch. We’ve ruined her.”

Gin knew they were teasing her, but she gaped anyway. Though, it was more out of horror at the mere idea than anything. “Why the seven hells would I want to be?”

“Why don’t we finish the gift giving portion of the day before we have a bit of Katarina’s lovely stew?” Charlie suggested dryly.

“Yes, lets,” she replied, all but diving for the pile of gifts under the tree.

 --dbg--

Fred shook his head, all but staring at the scene before him. He and George had met Charlie at the international Floo hub and the three of them had been brought out to the site Bill was currently working on. Apparently Gin had not been kidding in her letters over the years. It really was a sprawling complex of half falling down buildings in the middle of nowhere. “Good gods, I really wish Bill had taken us in as well.”

George shook his head, hitching his knapsack up on his shoulder. “Could have, would have, should have. Let’s just find Gin.”

Their guide pointed over to the tents. “Miss Gin is in the left one. It is her study time.”

Fred’s brows shot up. “Seriously?”

Charlie sniggered. “Bill and I tried to tell you. Gin tried to tell you. Except for those four months they spent outside Alexandria, Gin has been home-schooled.”

Bill caught sight of them and jogged over. “Glad to see you made it safe and sound.”

“So, how far ahead in her studies is our lovely sister?” Fred asked unceremoniously. They all knew she was bright and curious…snarky and wicked as well, but the bright and curious were what had his attention just now.

Bill grinned. “Oh…let’s just say that we are now giving her the lessons in Arabic…just to keep her from getting bored.”

Fred knew he was gaping. “How?”

George elbowed him and shook his head. “I don’t rightly care. I just want to see my baby sister and see what her current mischief is.”

Bill winced and then covered his eyes with his hand. “I caught her spelunking down into one of the tombs yesterday.”

“So?” Charlie asked wryly. “She’s been climbing up cliffs and down into caves and tombs for years now.”

“Without a partner or spells to cushion her fall,” Bill replied flatly. “I about had a heart attack. Last month I caught her racing horses across the desert.”

Fred had to sit down he was laughing so much. He knew, he just knew, that they should not be so utterly amused by her, but they were. Even Bill, who was trying to look all upset. She would be fifteen in a matter of weeks and the past years had all but insured that she was not a normal young witch by any stretch of the imagination. To his way of thinking she was so much better.

He stopped laughing the moment he spotted just who had appeared from the tent, wielding a wicked sword as if she’d been born with one in her hand and quite clearly holding her own against the brunette she was ‘fighting’ against. Good gods, he had no doubts that she could be deadly with it. What had Bill been thinking when he gave their volatile sister such a weapon. “Is that…”

Bill laughed aloud. “I told you…she gets bored. This is where the saif originated, though it is mostly known as a scimitar these days. Believe me, I have run out of things to teach her. I even appealed to Albus, who sent along the full course load for the fifth year at Hogwarts…she is all but done with it already.”

Fred grinned, swiping the tears of mirth off of his face. It didn’t surprise him in the least that she was almost a year ahead. Would she have been in Britain she would only be starting her fifth year in the autumn. “What about that lovely book we sent her?”

Bill glared. “Oh yes, _Horatio’s 1001 Hexes_ was a really good gift, you twits.”

Fred just grinned wider. Only with them could ‘twits’ be affectionate.

“We were just looking after our baby sister,” George said innocently.

“Innocence doesn’t work from you two,” Gin said wickedly.

He was on his feet and swinging her around a moment later. “You’ve grown!”

She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and a playful scowl before being tugged away by George and then Charlie, laughing all the while.

He shared a knowing look with Bill and George. No one would know what to make of her should she ever return to Britain. Fred just hoped to be there to see the reactions. It would be priceless, of that much he was certain.

 

 


	2. Looked fear in the face

Bill sat with a heavy sigh. “I do want to help, Albus. But, this is something I will have to discuss with Gin.”

Albus nodded his eyes twinkling- albeit not as much as in years past. “I understand. Hogwarts would be quite safe for her, I assure you.”

Bill shook his head, running hand though his hair irritably. “Egypt is safe. Romania is safe. War is brewing here. _They_ are here, Albus. I just don’t know that I can ask this of Gin. My gods, you should see her! She is so happy and loving and _free_.”

Albus sat back, smiling. “I know that you said she was ahead in her studies. Please, tell me more about her. I have wished many times over the years that I had kept in better contact with you.”

Bill flushed, knowing it was expected. “I meant to, Albus. You deserved to know just what a talented young woman she is. By the time she was thirteen she was more comfortable on camelback or horseback in the desert and in Bedouin or Muggle clothing than she was robes or in any sort of formal atmosphere. She climbs anything and will go anywhere. But under that she is cautious and very …I would almost say wary but it isn’t quite that either. She looks at you and can seemingly pick the good from the bad, though I will admit she will cautiously watch those she doesn’t deem ‘good’ – as to her the world is not good versus evil but has a large grey area where most people ‘fit’. If they prove to be all right then she makes friends quickly. She is open, mostly, though she likes to keep to herself as well. Gods, she is so independent! Brilliant too, I might add. She has a gift for curses and languages, though nothing seems below her radar study wise.”

He paused and sighed, deciding that Albus needed to know as much about her as possible before trying to push this issue. At least as much as Gin wouldn’t gut him for telling. “She seems to absorb what people tell her, filing it away for use later. I am actually going to miss having her with me, odd as some might find it. We have treated her as a pampered princess. She is sly and witty, her temper is nothing to joke about, and she can wheedle anything out of anyone.  Case in point, she wheedled Apparition lessons out of me and passed with flying colours. I just don’t know that she will want to come back.”

“I understand, really I do. Perhaps we can find a compromise.”

“She applied for dual citizenship which will be granted on her birthday in August which also happens to be the age of majority in Egypt,” Bill admitted, making sure to indicate sheepishness. “I couldn’t tell her no.”

Albus laughed delightedly. “Oh, I think she is just the thing this school needs.” He seemed to ponder something for a long while before saying, “Perhaps we can arrange a set of tests for her. If she can pass them we will slide her into the seventh year class.”

“She is no Gryffindor,” Bill interjected firmly. “I know she will not consent to even consider it should you insist she return to the Tower. Too much happened during her time here before. She is also Quidditch mad and will definitely want to try-out for her house team.”

“What would you say to setting up a meeting tomorrow, with Miss Weasley present, to discuss the possibilities?”

Bill nodded, getting to his feet. “I will Floo you if she turns down the idea altogether. It is a possibility, just so you are quite aware of how strong-willed she is.”

Albus just shooed him to the fireplace. “I am well aware of the Weasley stubbornness, my dear boy. Please, discuss it and at least visit me should she turn the idea down. I have a feeling that her stories will keep me amused in this dire time.”

Not feeling like explaining just how Gin’s stubbornness far outstripped even Albus’ understanding, Bill Flooed to the twins flat a moment later, stepping out and nearly tripping over Gin.

“So, what did he need that was so important that we travel all the way here?”

He shared a look with Fred, George, and Charlie that told them to be prepared for her temper- just in case. “He wants us to return to Britain so that I can help with the war.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “And?”

“Before you snarl at me, baby girl, just know that I told him no decisions would be made without your input.”

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. “What is it I am to decide on then?”

Bill winced, moving to the far side of the room where he could flee down to the shop if need be. “Albus said he would like to visit with you. I think he is looking forward to the stories you can tell him.”

“William.”

At her tone, he sighed and prepared to duck. “He said Hogwarts would be safe for you and that he would be willing to allow you to test out and into the seventh year.”

She ran a hand through her long hair and threw herself into one of the armchairs. “I am no Gryffindor.”

Sighing with relief, he nodded, looking her in the eyes. “I told him that. I think he understands. Does this mean you will at least think about it?”

Gin shrugged. “It is cold here and there is a war raging. I wish none of us had to be here for it, though I do understand that you four want to fight. I will think about it, but only if you four swear that should it get too bad we all can leave and go back to Egypt.”

Charlie entered the fray. “It is war, sister mine, it will be bad.”

She buried her face in her hands. “I can’t lose any of you!”

Bill had her in his arms a moment later. “Oh, Gin, we will be as careful as possible, I swear.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, just as she had nearly four years ago when he had taken her away from Britain. “You had better! I will go home and find a way to bring you back so I can yell at you for leaving me before I kill you myself if any of you dare die on me!”

He shuddered, knowing just how serious she was. But, they had to help. She may not consider Britain home but he, Charlie, and the twins did. They had to at least try and save it from Voldemort. He only hoped they wouldn’t regret even considering it. Seeing Gin unhappy would send him straight back to Egypt, that much he was certain of.

“I’ll go and talk to him tomorrow,” she whispered, sniffling all the while. “I make no promises past that.”

Bill knew that was the best that they could hope for.

\--dbg--

Gin was nervous and hated the feeling. She never, ever got nervous. At least not since moving to Egypt. So what was it about this little discussion with Albus Dumbledore that had her stomach churning? Was it being back in Britain? The thought of losing one or all of her brothers? Was it the mere idea of being back at Hogwarts? She was honest with herself and knew that at least part of it was uncertainty. She knew how the game was played in Egypt but Hogwarts was an entirely new playing field and she, as of right now, didn’t know the rules. It would be something to rectify as soon as possible.

Running her hands over the bright green pashmina she had wrapped loosely around her neck, she tried to steady her nerves. It just wouldn’t do for her to walk into this as nervous as a child. She was no child and hadn’t truly been for quite some time. She’d pulled her long hair back off of her face with a hattah rolled like a headband, a trick she had picked up over the years from the Bedouin women. Her long, snug trousers were tucked into knee-high black boots and her top was a lightweight black jumper over one of her favoured long sleeved white tees. She had always been one to mix styles to suit her after all.

“I see you are making a statement.”

At Charlie’s teasing voice, she turned and grinned wickedly. “I figured he should know I wasn’t like the rest of them from the very beginning.”

He hugged her and kissed her brow. “Say the word and we can set it up for you to stay on the Preserve. You liked it well enough before. I am sure Kat and her family would love to have you.”

That settled it for Gin. She would do this. Bill had given up so much for her though she knew he didn’t regret it. To some extent Charlie had as well. They, along with the twins, wanted to fight in this war and she was not going to hold them back even if it scared her down to her bones that she may lose them. Kissing his cheek, she smiled. “I think I’m ready to go.”

“We’re all going,” Fred said, racing into the room with a wide, wicked grin.

Gin just rolled her eyes, taking the pot of Floo powder that George handed her after Bill Flooed away. Tossing a handful into the fire, she stepped in and called, “Albus Dumbledore’s office, Hogwarts!”

She stepped out, still not used to the feeling but stifling the dizziness as she stepped aside for her other brothers to join them. They rarely used Floo in Egypt- the sites were easier to access via camel or horseback and even Portkey on one memorable occasion.

“Miss Weasley!”

Really, who could resist smiling at the delighted tone and warm welcome? Grinning in response, Gin moved towards the desk. “Professor Dumbledore, you haven’t aged a day!”

He chuckled. “My dear girl, I do believe I know where you will sort, should you decide to stay.”

Her grin turned wicked. “I do as well, sir.”

Dumbledore just chuckled again and motioned for them to sit. “Thank you for taking the time to discuss the proposition with me. I am sure you have many questions, Miss Weasley.”

“Gin, please, sir.” Best to remind him that she was an adult right now, it would make the rest easier, at least to her way of thinking. Negotiations she could handle, she thankfully knew the rules of this particular game.

“Gin,” he conceded.

“Well, I would prefer to be a seventh year and be resorted. I do not wish to ask you to break any major rules for me, but I would request that these four would be allowed to visit as often as they can…should I decide to return to Hogwarts.”

He nodded. “If you wish to take the tests, they can be set up to take place over the next week. From what Bill has told me, your interests lie in his line of work…and Quidditch.”

She glanced at Bill who just grinned cheekily in return. “I would say that was accurate. I will warn you that my schooling has been more…ahh… hands on and less on the structure and essays.”

“Ancient Runes, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, and Transfiguration would be all that was required of you as I am sure you already know. I hear the goblins are quite anxious to find out your career plans.”

She sat back, stifling her laughter as his eyes did that twinkling thing again. Her brothers had confided that they thought it was a sign that he was amused and meddling, but she couldn’t find it in her to mind. It was working in her favour after all and Gin was no fool. She leaned forward, her hands clasped in her lap. “I am of age in Egypt as well. I will not take any harassment. Should I decide to stay here and not take the offer of residing in Romania for the duration of this war, I will exercise my right to pack up and leave should I feel I am being harassed or put in danger.”

Now Dumbledore looked quite serious. “I fully understand your reluctance, Gin. In your shoes I do not believe I would have even shown up for this meeting. What do you say to sorting you and should you disagree with the hat’s decision, we revisit you staying?”

Gin wasn’t sure she trusted this manoeuvre, but he had already hinted that he knew she was more…Slytherin than Gryffindor these days so perhaps he was merely attempting to allow her the feeling of control. “May I inquire as to which teams are in need of Chasers?”

“Slytherin and Ravenclaw,” was the quick reply.

She inclined her head. “I think I will give the sorting a chance. So long as you swear it isn’t a binding contract of any sort.”

His brows rose but he shook his head as he got to his feet and retrieved the sorting hat. “I swear to you that it is not a binding contract of any sort. By no means will you be required to attend Hogwarts should you try on the hat.”

She allowed it to be set on her head…or she would have. It barely touched before shouting, “SLYTHERIN!”

Laughing delightedly, Gin held her hand out, feeling smug. “Oh now, pay up.”

Huffing, Charlie dropped ten galleons in her hand quickly followed by Fred and George.

“I told you,” Bill said with a light laugh. “You should have listened!”

She turned to face Dumbledore. “I will take your tests. I have no doubt that they will tell you that I am at your seventh year level though, if not beyond that. I do have a couple of questions.”

“Go ahead.”

“I will need a place to practice with my saif regularly. Is there such a place? Are Slytherin dorms set up like Gryffindor? Lastly, I prefer strong coffee; will the elves be able to provide it?”

Dumbledore snickered. “I am sure you can use the Room of Requirement, the grounds, or discuss with your head of house the use of one of the disused dungeon classrooms…though I do believe many of your housemates are also well schooled in the same sort of fighting. As for the coffee, of course, some of our professors and other students prefer coffee to tea. As for the last, if you have the time, I can take you down to Slytherin now if you wish.”

Gin was quite suspicious. “Why are you being so…accommodating?”

He stood and sighed heavily. “I do not wish for your time here to be miserable. I only require the tests so that your professors do not question why I am moving you up, something which simply is not done. I am aware that you would prefer not to be here.”

She stood and slid her hand in the crook of his arm when he offered it. “I am looking at it as another adventure.”

He chuckled. “Please do tell me some of your adventures whilst we make our way to Slytherin?”

Knowing he expected it, she launched into the tale of the first site Bill had taken her to as she knew the story would be certain to amuse him. Gin was bound and determined to make this work. For sure, she would raise a bit of hell while here, but then again he had to know that. She remembered that much about Dumbledore- he seemed to know every blessed thing.

\--dbg--

She wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Severus Snape waiting for them in the dungeons. In fact, she had expected it. “Professor Snape, sir.”

“Miss Weasley,” he replied dryly, though she could have sworn she saw one side of his mouth lift in _almost_ a smile. “I welcome you to Slytherin, should you decide to join us.”

She grinned cheekily. “Oh, you don’t have to tiptoe around it, sir. I do believe I will be arriving with the rest of the students in a few weeks. I am however surprised that you didn’t boot me right back out of the dungeons.”

He actually snorted. Her eyes widened slightly. What happened next would have floored a lesser woman than she. “I do believe you should have been here all along, Miss Weasley. Those two as well,” he said with a nod for Fred and George. “If you four would not mind waiting here…”

Gin snickered, waiting for the wall to open and Snape to motion her in before turning and winking at her brothers. “Sorry, boys, we’ll be back.”

Dumbledore grinned. “I believe I will stay as well.”

She waited until the wall had closed to address Snape. “You did that just to needle them, didn’t you, sir?”

He smirked. “As you will be one of mine, and this goes no further, Severus is fine when in the house or amongst your housemates.”

Her brows shot up but she nodded. “Do you have any other surprises for me, Severus?”

He motioned her forward and down the small set of steps. “This is what the rest of the school thinks is our common room. You will be allowed to have those four in this room and this room only.” He pointed up to the right. “That is the house library. No books from there may be taken out of the house.”

Her eyes lit up. “I take it even the headmaster has no idea of the extensive library?”

Severus scoffed. “Ahh, no…”

Gin grinned. “I like this arrangement more and more by the minute.”

He motioned her down and to the right. They stepped through a small passage that opened up to a huge common room which was richly decorated. There were Turkish carpets covering the stone floor, at least a dozen couches, huge floor pillows much like she was used to from her time travelling through the desert, and chairs scattered around. There were also three fireplaces and a large portrait of Merlin on the far left wall. “Now I know I truly like this plan.”

“The Merlin portrait leads to my personal quarters. Use it only in dire circumstances. To the left of the fireplace is the first through fourth year dorms. The one you will want it there on the right.”

She hurried over, tipping her head when she saw three passages. “A corridor for each year?”

“Indeed. At the far end of each there are lavatories, one for men and one for women. Each student may choose to have a room of their own or…share.”

Oh now, she knew she loved it. Turning to face him, she didn’t miss he looked rather uncomfortable. Ahh, they were coming to the reason why the others hadn’t been allowed in. “I take it Slytherin is a bit freer than Gryffindor?” Taking pity on him, she settled in one of the chairs. “Would this be the time to inform you that I spent most of my time with Curse Breakers? I take it my hookah will not be confiscated? Or my wine?”

He nearly gaped. In fact, it took all she had not to laugh outright as he merely stood there staring at her. “Umm… I did grow up in a part of the world where the wizarding folk were far, and boy do I mean far, less staid and strict than their Muggle counterparts. Should I go into detail about the sorts of beaches I have grown accustomed to?”

“No, no, no need,” he rushed to assure her.

“Good. Now, I do have a couple of questions.”

He sat in the nearest chair and all but winced.

“I know that there is a war going on and that some students will not be returning. I need to know how much risk, if any, I will be in from my housemates.”

Severus shook his head. “You really aren’t like the other one are you?”

She scoffed, highly insulted by the insinuation.  “Not in the least. I plan on ignoring his existence as I hope he ignores mine.”

“I can assure you that the students who return are not after becoming Death Eaters. Much has changed since you left. In fact, I will be setting my stepson and his friends down this very evening to inform them that should any of them harass you, I will simply look the other way when you retaliate.”

“Your stepson?”

“Narcissa and I married earlier in the summer.”

She blinked. Stared. Blinked again. “Well, that settles my biggest worry then.”

He laughed. “Oh, I think it is about to get very interesting around here. I should also inform you that behind the tapestry on the left in the upper room there is a corridor that leads to two training rooms- one for wands and one for non-magical weapons. There is also a small potions lab, though there is a list posted of all the potions you are not allowed to brew.”

Gin laughed. “So, when are try-outs for Quidditch? I hear you are in need of a Chaser.”

He smirked. “That all depends on whether you are any good or not.”

She glared her most fierce glare, pleased to see that it seemed to make him wary. “Bill and Charlie helped to train me as did Aiden O’Carolan- who to hear him tell it was one of your more promising Chasers during his time here. In addition, I may have participated in a couple of summer training camps, one run by the Egyptian team and the other by the Greek one.”

“I will have a letter sent sometime this week as to when try-outs will occur. You truly will not have a problem with any of your housemates?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Like I said, I am not like _that one_ at all. My years away have taught me many things, one of those being that anything my former parents spouted off is to be carefully studied before I take it at face value. I make my own decisions and judge people on how they treat me, Severus. Please do pass that along. If they don’t believe me then they should recall that Aradia O’Carolan is my closest friend.”

He stood with a slight smile on his face. “Once again, and I do mean it, welcome to Slytherin. Things are about to get interesting around here.”

She grinned fiercely. “You can bet they are. Now, one last thing before we go.”

He eyed her clearly wary. “Yes?”

“I like climbing and rappelling, are you going to keel over should I be spotted clambering over walls and such?”

He just pinched the bridge of his nose and shooed her out. She thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like ‘more trouble than Draco, Blaise, and Theo’ but she wasn’t certain. Regardless, it looked like Hogwarts was definitely going to be better the second time around.

 


End file.
